kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-149
Summary As Ran looks over a balcony, the people below are surprised to see flames flash across the sky; one person remarks that one of the barriers has changed which must mean that Agni has arrived. Ran begins to babble about the safety of the city, then about the Neutral Bow, when Rana interrupts him, still wanting an answer to her question. She then begins to second-guess herself for being too forward. Ran finally asks her what it was that attracted her to him all that time ago, since he was a bratty kid back then with a brother who was smarter, stronger, and better-looking. Rana asks him if he doubts her, but he denies it. She then asks him what it was that attracted him to her 18 years ago. Ran blurts out that everyone else looked like sea creatures except for her, then tries to explain that it was not because he liked her because she was the one who liked him... Rana gets fed up, tells him to forget about marriage, and walks away. As Rana continues to fume, Ran catches up and slams his hand against the wall in front of her (damaging it) while begging her to wait. He starts to admit his feelings, then fusses about the wall, then rambles on about feeling awkward and asks her not to cancel anything. Rana shuts him up by shoving his face, tells him he talks too much, and suggests that this is not a good time right now. Ran protests that he is not done talking yet but Rana walks away again, remembering that it was the sound of his voice (and his cursing) that caught her attention and her heart back then. Behind her, Ran complains about her being fickle. Inside Aeroplateau's Turret #1, Mirha explains that the priest operates both the barrier and the turrets. However, the turrets have automatic targeting, which makes the priest's job easier, but effectively weakens their firing power. Mr. Kasak, for example, would only be tickled by them. If the barrier breaks, auto-targeting deactivates. For this reason, if they have time in advance to prepare for a fight, the turrets are readied to be operated manually. Suddenly, Leez is astonished as the walls dissolve, giving a clear view outside. Mirha points out the Aurora Forest and the Polar Sea, and says the enemy is likely in the forest area. She tells Leez that if she spots the enemy, she will use the Sword of Return's transcendental attacks. Leez protests that she can only use one of the sword's attacks, which does not have a long range. Mirha tells her that the range does not matter since the turret compensates for it. Ruche comments that Turret #1 is powerful enough on its own, and asks if they are only going to use it to extend the range of Leez's attacks. Mirha tells her that she can also attack using the turret as long as she watches her vigor, since she needs to reserve enough for an emergency teleport. Ruche is excited that this will be the first time she has operated a turret since practicing as a university student. Airi questions how long ago that was, and chirps that she should probably take over, causing Ruche to protest. Mirha asks Leez if she is up to the task. Leez responds that she has to be; since she cannot use Kubera magic or her bracelet, the sword is all she has to work with. Leez asks if she can practice, and Mirha gives her the ok. Leez swings the sword and fires her transcendental attack, but it seems to vanish into the wall. The attack then reappears outside the city and advances until it hits the side of a snowy mountain, slicing into it. As Mirha reiterates that this is the reason why Saha said Leez's position is important, Leez thinks to herself that maybe with this, she will be able to destroy that red bird when he shows up. Samphati sits on a snowy mountainside as she observes the attack, and smirks. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword * (thumbnail - Leez about to swing the sword): She leveled up, but the enemy is too strong. * (3-panel Ran): Ran was attracted to Rana because... she was the only female among a bunch of sea life. The reality: Looks determine 90% of your first impression. Of course, after 18 years, looks alone are not the only thing you go by. * (Leez inside Turret #1): As long as there's a barrier, humans will fight from inside it. There's no reason to fight outside where it's far more dangerous! * (sliced-up mountain): This is the same attack that destroyed the railing a few episodes back. 2-149 ran.png|too much for his brain 2-149 miscommunication.png|she likes your cursing 2-149 leez.png|no Kubera spells 2-149 samphati.png|Is that all she's got? Notes * Asha took a month to recover after changing the attributes of Atera's Fire barrier, , but it seems to be a simple matter for a god to change a barrier's attributes (in the case with Agni here, from Death to Fire). Show/Hide Spoiler Later in Season 2, Chandra changes Atera's Fire barrier attributes to Darkness when he takes it over before another attack. * In a blog post during the 2016-2017 hiatus between Seasons 2 and 3, Currygom made a mini-comic with Ran asking Rana what attracted her to him. Her answer is more or less what she had been only thinking in this episode. * Re: Magicians manually operating turrets - During the Cataclysm, Saha On single-handedly operated all of Eloth's turrets, which saved the city. During Laila's meeting with Kasak, a staff member informed her that magicians were on stand-by to operate Rindhallow's turrets as a precaution because of nearby sura activity. References